


Through Snow and Sleet

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sharing, M/M, Snow, all the fluffy, bed sharing, blizzard, slow smut, snuggles, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “All well and good for you,” Silver grumbled. “You’ve seen snow recently. I haven’t seen snow since I was...god, I must have been five years old.”Flint chuckled, his grin widening when the cabin came into view. A trapper they met near Montreal had told them they could stop for the night there, that it was well stocked and could hold them for weeks if the blizzard everyone expected did roll in. Looking at the darkening horizon, Flint thought it was probably going to. Weather on land was different, but after two decades at sea, watching the clouds, he knew enough.“There is is,” he said, getting Silver’s attention. “Lets get you inside and that thing off your leg.”





	Through Snow and Sleet

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a mini drabble and spiraled.

“Christ, it’s cold,” Silver muttered, drawing his coat closer around his shoulders. 

It was well below the temperature water froze, and there was snow falling all around them as they made their way through the trees. What he wouldn’t give to be back in the Caribbean right now.

“We’re almost there,” Flint said quietly, reaching a hand out and gripping his shoulder. Below them, Silver’s horse snorted.

“What the hell made you think this was a good idea again?” Silver asked, ineffectively blowing on his hands, trying to warm them. 

“You wanted to find out where Billy took the treasure as much as I,” Flint said, his own shoulders hunching against the cold. “I cannot believe that we tracked him up here of all places, but we go where the trail leads until we find him.”

“All well and good for you,” Silver grumbled. “You’ve seen snow recently. I haven’t seen snow since I was...god, I must have been five years old.”

Flint chuckled, his grin widening when the cabin came into view. A trapper they met near Montreal had told them they could stop for the night there, that it was well stocked and could hold them for weeks if the blizzard everyone expected did roll in. Looking at the darkening horizon, Flint thought it was probably going to. Weather on land was different, but after two decades at sea, watching the clouds, he knew enough.

“There is is,” he said, getting Silver’s attention. “Lets get you inside and that thing off your leg.”

Silver nodded with a shiver and they made their way through the snow to the cabin. It was as dark inside as out as the last of the light faded. Flint dismounted and lit the lantern on the porch before he helped Silver down from his horse, one arm pulled over his shoulders as he got the other man inside. 

There was a fire already laid in the hearth and Flint helped Silver into one of the chairs before he struck a spark against the dry kindling and it crackled to life. 

“I’m going to stable the horses and fetch water, I won’t be long,” he said, squeezing Silver’s shoulder. Silver nodded, one arm reaching for a blanket that lay folded in the other chair and wrapping it around himself. 

Flint watched him for a moment, anxious to get the false leg off, but he didn’t want to try until the leather had warmed in front of the fire. The last thing he needed was to hurt Silver further.

Going back out in the storm he quickly ushered the horses into the small barn, unsaddled, brushed, fed, and watered them, pulling buckets up from the well out back, after dropping a large pike on a rope that broke the ice. He carried several buckets worth into the house and emptied them into the large cook pot that hung over the stove, smiling slightly when he saw Silver had fallen asleep in front of the now roaring fire. He brought a few armfuls of wood in from the lean to, extinguished the lantern on the porch, and secured the house before he returned to the main room. 

Silver was still snoring softly and Flint was loath to wake him, but the leg needed to come off and he needed to get properly warm. Tucking the saddle bags away in a corner, he approached Silver, carefully laying a hand on his good knee.

“John?” he said quietly, trying to wake the other man without spooking him. Silver started, his eyes flying open, then he settled when he saw it was Flint.

“Everything settled?” he asked sleepily, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

“Almost,” Flint smiled. “Just you left now.”

Silver chuckled, not objecting as Flint’s hands went to his trousers, long wool things that were supposed to keep him warm in the frozen air, but really didn’t seem to do much more than he old trousers Silver though. He lifted his hips to let Flint tug them off, shivering when the cold air hit his thighs and he pulled the blanket into his lap as Flint check the straps of the boot. He was careful unbuckling it, rubbing his hands over the leather to warm it before he moved his hands to Silver’s thigh and rubbed softly, trying to restore proper blood flow to it. 

Silver bit his lip as the boot slid off, sighing when the pressure released and Flint frowned, rubbing the wound gently. 

“Is it infected?” Silver asked, his eyes closed.

“No,” Flint said quietly. “But you shouldn’t wear it again while it’s so cold. You’ll have to use your crutch.”

“Hmm,” Silver hummed and Flint stood, searching for more blankets before dragging the whole mattress over from the corner, along with a pile of furs that were rolled up, clearly to keep the dust away until they were used as bedding. 

He pulled it as close to the fire as he dared, checking the water to see that it was no longer so cold, but it wasn’t warm yet. Silver was dozing in the chair again when Flint had finished with the bed and he couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face. 

“Come on, up with you,” he said softly, pulling Silver out of the chair and steadying him as his hands worked to rid him of his coat and shirts, until he was only in his small clothes. 

“Warm,” Silver muttered, his cheek pressed against the bare patch of skin at the base of Flint’s throat, just visible now that he’d discarded his own coat as the room began to grow slightly warmer.

“Are you alright?” Flint asked, slightly concerned. He cupped Silver’s jaw, pushing him back to catch his eyes, searching.

“I’m cold, I’m tired, I ache all over,” Silver groaned. “I’m not dying.”

“You’re lethargic and...affectionate,” Flint chuckled. It wasn’t that Silver wasn’t affectionate, he was, but this was more than normal.

“We’re in the middle of fucking nowhere, fuck off,” Silver grumbled and Flint laughed, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Get into bed,” he said softly, helping Silver down into the pile of furs before he pulled his own clothes off and left them in a pile with Silver’s near the fire to warm. He slid under the heavy fur, shivering when his skin touched Silver’s. It felt like he’d just touched ice.

“How are you so warm?” Silver asked, snuggling against him, one hand wrapping around the back of Flint’s neck. 

“Practice,” Flint muttered and Silver laughed, even as he pressed closer. 

“Fucker,” he mumbled against Flint’s collarbone and Flint smiled as he wrapped his arms around Silver, tucking them in and sharing their body heat in the small cocoon he’d made.

They lay like that for a long time, Silver drifting in and out of sleep while Flint waited for the water to heat. Eventually he extracted himself carefully to add wood to the fire, shivering at the cold of the room after the heat of lying next to Silver. Silver protested sleepily, one hand reaching for Fling when he came back to sit beside the bed, a bowl of warm water and a rag in his hands.

“Come on, I know you don’t like this, but you have to,” he said quietly, shifting the covers so he could reach Silver’s leg and began washing it carefully with the warm water. Silver shivered under his hands, though Flint wasn’t sure if it was from cold, pain, or something else. 

When he finished and set the bowl aside Silver cracked one eye open, then stuck his other leg out of the covers and rested it in Flint’s lap.

“My foot hurts,” he said almost petulantly and Flint laughed loudly, catching his foot and tugging it up to press a kiss to the arch before he started rubbing it carefully. At the first press of his thumbs, Silver moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as the sound went right to Flint’s cock. 

Ignoring his sudden arousal, Flint continued to rub his foot, eventually working his way up Silver’s calf and thigh, then back down his other thigh to his stump, before nudging Silver over on his stomach and working to loosen the knots in his hips and back, the covers piled toward the cold side of the room and the roaring fire keeping them warm. All the while Silver moaned and groaned and gasped under him, his hips arching when Flint dug his fingers in particularly deep and it took everything Flint had not to grind himself against Silver’s hip.

“Are you going to get on with it?” Silver asked after a while, his eyes closed and his head resting on his folded arms. At Flint’s silent raised eyebrow, which Silver didn’t need to see to know was there, he pulled his leg up and to the side, spreading himself in obvious invitation and Flint groaned, his fingers tightening on Silver’s hips. 

“Now?” he asked, hoping and praying Silver wasn’t joking. One eye opened and no, Silver was most certainly not joking.

Nodding, Flint stood, pushing his own small clothes off before he went to their packs and retrieved a small jar of oil, setting it by the hearth to warm. Silver had shucked his own small clothes and was lying on his stomach again, stretched out like a cat, his curls falling down past his shoulder blades. 

Flint lay down next to him, hands carding through his hair as Silver hummed, nearly purring, gasping occasionally when Flint’s fingers caught on a knot. Eventually Flint dug his hand in Silver’s hair fully and tugged hard, just because he knew Silver liked it. He was rewarded with a long groan as Silver’s head rolled back and his spine arched, his hips rocking against the soft fur beneath him. Smiling, Flint leaned down and kissed across his shoulders, down his spine, leaving a mark here and there, nuzzling at the small hollow at the small of his back until Silver moaned.

“Come on,” he murmured and Flint smiled, placing one last kiss before he reached for the oil, which had warmed nicely. Coating his fingers, he trailed one down the center of Silver’s spine and between his cheeks as Silver moaned, long and low.

The first finger slipped in easily and Flint’s cock twitched at just how relaxed Silver was, how needy he sounded as he rocked his hips back against Flint’s hand. A second finger slipped in just as easily, just barely stretching him and Silver writhed, trying to get him to do more than slowly slide his fingers in and out. 

“Shh,” Flint hushed him, lips against his hair. “We’re in no rush.”

Silver groaned then rolled his head, catching Flint’s lips in a kiss as Flint’s hand stilled, lost to the sensation of Silver’s mouth on his and his tongue dancing into Flint’s mouth. 

“I want to feel you, so badly,” Silver whispered against his lips and Flint groaned, pushing his fingers in hard and swallowing Silver’s gasp of pleasure as he arched into him, one hand coming up to hold the back of Flint’s head close so their mouth’s couldn’t separate. 

Flint added a third finger as Silver whined, loosening him carefully, twisting his hand in slow circles before slipping his fingers almost all the way out and rubbing at his rim, tugging lightly, just hard enough to make Silver moan and buck against him.

“Please,” Silver whispered and Flint brushed their foreheads together, pulling his fingers free and reaching for the oil, smiling as Silver whined at the loss. 

He coated himself easily, sliding forward over Silver, who was still lying mostly on his front, until he was covering his entire body, his cock lined up and sliding easily against his crack.

“James,” Silver groaned and Flint twisted his hips, the head of his cock catching on Silver’s rim as he slid in easily, in one long steady movement. 

He groaned as he bottomed out, his hips pressed hard against Silver’s backside, their balls rubbing together as he rolled his hips gently.

“Fuck, fuck, please,” Silver gasped, fingers buried in the fur as he clutched it, his back arching as he tried to pull Flint deeper. 

“Shh,” Flint whispered again, rolling his hips back slowly, pulling out all the way, then sliding back in just as slowly, a shudder wracking his body as Silver clenched around him, trying to keep him in even as he withdrew again.

He kept up the long slow thrusts, pulling all the way out before sinking easily back in, a whine slipping from Silver’s lips every time. After a while he felt Silver beginning to shake under him and he smiled, pressing a kiss against his shoulder.

“I want you to come just like this,” he whispered. 

“Too slow,” Silver moaned and Flint shook his head. 

“Trust me, John, just feel. You can come from just this. So easily,” he said against Silver’s shoulder, sliding in all the way then rocking there slowly, never moving more than a few millimeters. 

Silver whined, his skin flushed and sweat pooling along his spine, his fingers nearly white where they clutched the fur. He tried to arch his hips but Flint’s hand over his hipbone kept him steady, not letting him move far. It was torture, Flint’s slow slide in and out of him, it felt like he’d been right on the edge forever. Time had lost it’s meaning and all Silver could think was how desperate he was to come. 

“Feel it,” Flint whispered as he drew out and Silver shuddered hard, feeling the exquisite drag of Flint’s cock along his rim, so slowly that every tiny movement was amplified a thousand times. 

“James,” he whined as Flint slid back in just as slowly and then rolled his hips, twitching them in with steady pressure before he pulled back slowly, every move dragging fresh shudders from Silver.

“You’re so close, so ready to come for me,” Flint breathed against his ear and Silver whimpered. “You don’t need it fast, you don’t need my hand on you. Just feel.”

“Oh god,” Silver whined as Flint pulled out once more, all the way, leaving him empty and his head spinning, then his fingers circled Silver’s hole once before he pushed back in so slow that Silver thought he might die. He stilled against Silver, then he pushed his hips in once, hard, and Silver was done for. 

He screamed as his whole body tightened, clenching down around Flint as he arched back, Flint’s arm steady around him, holding him as he came harder than he could ever remember coming, every muscle in his body coiled tighter than a snake ready to strike. All the while he could distantly hear Flint whispering in his ear until roaring eclipsed the sound and bright spots appeared behind his eyes, blinding him as he slumped against the furs.

Flint groaned as Silver tightened impossibly around him, clutching him as he came, and it took everything Flint had not to come immediately, instead wanting to watch the rapture on Silver’s face as pleasure washed over him. When Silver finally went limp in his arms, Flint kissed his hair, running a hand up and down his back slowly until Silver’s hand groped back for his hip and tugged. 

“Please,” he whispered against and Flint groaned, pulling his hips back slowly then snapping them forward, just the way Silver loved after he’d come. 

Silver gasped and cried out below him, the sounds enough to send Flint hurtling over the edge as he buried himself deep and came in long pulses, shaking as he lay over Silver, the world around him at once exploding with color and growing dim. 

When he was finally able to pull away, drawing out of Silver with a small gasp from both of them, he gathered the other man into his arms and held him close, pressing slow kisses anywhere he could reach. He tugged one of the furs over them, not wanting to let the cold air chill them, even though the fire was still roaring merrily not far away. Silver hummed as he turned, burying his face against Flint’s chest contentedly. 

“Storm’s here,” Flint murmmered, hearing the wind picking up in the telltale screech of a blizzard.

“Hmm, good thing you’re here to keep me warm then, init?” Silver chuckled against his collarbone and Flint could do nothing but laugh, fondness evident as he tilted Silver’s chin up and kissed him softly.

“Always,” he mumbled and Silver smiled so bright it was blinding.


End file.
